A consumer electronic device, such as a personal computer, cell phone, and the like, is typically equipped to playback audio through external speakers connected to the device. The device may also be connected to an external microphone to record audio from a user. Typically, the device requires additional circuitry to detect the presence of the external microphone. Such additional circuitry disadvantageously occupies valuable printed circuit board (PCB) real estate in a consumer market that demands that electronic devices be made ever smaller and cheaper.